


Day eight - luminous

by rhyol1te



Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [8]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Don't copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22181569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyol1te/pseuds/rhyol1te
Summary: Enjolras and Feuilly make lanterns.
Series: Rhyolite's Writuary 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590367
Kudos: 8
Collections: Writuary 2020





	Day eight - luminous

"You take the nail and pound it like this -" Feuilly demonstrates, carefully holding the nail against the thin metal triangle. He hits it with his hammer gently enough that the metal isn't bent out of shape, but firmly enough that the nail pokes a he through it. "And then you repeat that until you have the design you want."

Enjolras bites his lip, and grabs his own hammer, and taps at his nail. Unfortunately, it skitters across the surface of the metal, leaving only a long divot.

"Try to tap a little gentler," Feuilly says, demonatrating again.

Feuilly makes punching holes in a sheet of metal look very easy, Enjolras thinks. Still he tries again and is gratified when the nail does through the metal. It's not as neat as Feuilly's of course, but this  _ is _ his first lantern.

He punches more holes in the metal, forming some kind of face in one of the points in the triangle, and lines of holes on another, and a flower on the third.

"Nice," Feuilly says, and shows him how to bend up the corners to make a tiny metal pyramid. "now you grab one corner, and bend it down so you can get a candle in and… voila! You have a little lantern."

Enjolras flows Feuilly's instructions and grins at the lumpy resault. He can already imagine ut, hi g somewhere, luminous and throwing dots of light all over his kitchen counter.

"Thanks for showing me," he says.

"No problem," Feuilly replies. "Now, do you think this will be a good project for the kids?"

Enjolras thinks about the kids in their after school tutoring group. He pictures them with hammers, and pieces of sheet metal, and nails. They are slightly terrifying. They can be responsible, though.

He hopes.

"Definitely," he says. "They can be responsible with the hammers and nails."

"Good," Feuilly says. "I'll bring the supplies to the next meeting, then."

…

"You and Feuilly planned a craft with  _ what? _ " Joly says when Enjolras tells him about their plan. "We could just have had paper lanterns, you know."

"They can be responsible! And they're reusable!"

Joly raises an eyebrow. "Right."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me super happy! <3


End file.
